Unexpected Encounter
by Luna Modoki
Summary: "So they didn't know each other, that was great… and pretty unfortunate… he was expecting to get a name… How you give that to someone when not even you know it?…" /One-shot


Well, hello there, if you're reading this I would like to say a couple of things, starting with the fact that this is the first history I have ever uploaded in English (since this isn't my native language _(And as after thought this is the first fic I made for SRMTHFG, how curious is that?)_) so there is a possibility of some spelling errors and I apologize for that. Moving to the next point, it's has been king of... _a while_ since I uploaded something in here, _because... real life and stuff_, so I'm probably a little rusty... have some patience on that please...

There are some other things that i want to put... but that can wait to the end since I don't want to entertain any longer... so I hope you enjoy reading.

See you at the bottom!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

Darkness… it was the only think that could be seen around, but somehow it was still possible to look through it. Large piles of rocks were located all over the place meaning that it had collapsed for some reason… taking a couple of steps forward and scanning the surroundings a bit more were enough to discover some pieces of metal that scattered in certain areas all over the ground leading to an agglomeration of scrap metal with some wires sticking out of it… _a machine_… one now destroyed by a huge part of the ceiling that crashed on it, for what it was used will be forever unknown.

Keep advancing seemed to be the only option to find an explanation of what had occurred here, glancing to every direction it was becoming easier to tell that some sort of confrontation had taken place, and a tough one for how it seems… But the reasons that could be able to explain what had occurred looked like they wanted to remain concealed.

Why it was so hard to remember? What had happened to this place?… How ended here?… Thinking better about that, Where was here exactly?… Obviously by the stony surface of the place it was easy to say it was some sort of cave… and the moisture on the rocks give the impression that was located underground.

_Underground… the definition of a place or a path that goes below the surface…_

Why so suddenly this concept came to mind for that simple word?… shaking the thought off, something seemed to move to the side forcing to turn quickly to the right only to find a mechanical creature starring back, this one had the appearance similar to a primate. It was odd, actually… but giving it a better inspection it seems like the android have some organic structures… _cyborgs are beings with both organic and mechanical parts…_ ok, that was starting to get annoying… when about to make a question is then noticed that the creature was located on a dented piece of metal…

Turning again to the front, since there was no possibility of getting answers from a reflection, it could be seen a path ahead, and considering that it was the only one that hasn't collapsed, it was chosen like the way to keep going in hope to find an exit.

It wasn't after a while of walking through the tunnel that this is divided in two, coming to a halt and looking alternative in both directions, trying to decide which to take since either could lead to the surface… or not.

And just when the path on the right was about to be chosen, a faint, almost inaudible noise came from the other… turning around with curiosity of what could that be and then following the sound that was becoming stronger for each step that was taken, it was possible now to tell that what was being heard were voices, being six in total… if there wasn't any miscalculations of course. The underground passage keeps going until it turned abruptly to the right and some light seemed to come from that direction.

Moving cautiously to the corner and glancing around allowed to see the entrance of the cave that was illuminated by the moon light, and right there were six figures standing, five of them were small and looked just like the robot primate on the reflection but with different colors… black, red, green, yellow and blue… and then there was another shape taller than them, a human… too high to be a children, and too short to be an adult… a human teen then, and he seemed to be supporting himself with the stony surface of the tunnel.

Then all of sudden, the black one glanced backwards exactly to the hiding spot and in a fast, graceful move, turned completely to face the shadows of the cave in a cautious way. The other seemed confused by this, but after looking in the same direction the other four primates have the same reaction, faces turning serious… the boy on the other hand just lie back on one side of the entrance of cave, letting out a sigh and muttering incomprehensible words.

Stepping out of the corner, since there was no more reason to hide, and allowing to get closer to them it was impossible to miss the shocked expression that all of them were showing… it was inevitable to wonder why they had such reaction… perhaps they knew each other, maybe they were even friends.

They all took a defense pose, except for the human boy who seemed exhausted and kept resting more part of his weigh in the wall of the tunnel, so much for that idea… why they were thinking about attacking was a complete mystery… Probably they were fighting a few moments ago? Or were enemies for a long time?… There was even a chance that they're dangerous criminals that were searching for something or someone down in this caves… For how things were looking it was probably the first one since their appearance was telling that a fight has occurred, that and the spark of their eyes seemed to say somehow that protecting was the reason this primates and the boy lived for…

That discarded the third option without a doubt…

Then again the second choice could still be correct _AND_ they just have an encounter early… or they just had a brawl against some enemies/convicts/creatures and labeled this like another treat… there were multiple possibilities that may be capable of fitting the situation… how long had passed from that fight, however, was impossible to tell but it appear that toke place a little while ago.

Venturing a step closer to the group was evident to be an inadequate choice since the five primates changed their hand for weapons -each one different from the other- and changed their positions indicating that they would charge if necessary.

It was confusing to see how they were threatening it's well being without even knowing why, then again it was probably any of the already spoken options, curiosity replaced the first felling at looking one more time to the weapons that replaced their hands, How could they make them?… Then raising one hand and gazing at it, wondering if it was possible to do the same… how to make it work was the primary question of course… thinking of protection seemed to do the trick as the hand changed to a violet sphere with some spikes sticking out of it… Wasn't it called a maze or something like that?… that will be something to think about later. Grey eyes turn again to the only other company in that place just to found them exchanging glances full of confusion while whispering something between their little group, excluding the black one who seem to be calculating the next move… or trying to solve a truly complex enigma… it was hard to tell since his expression has remained impassive from the beginning.

Then he turned slightly to the others, eyes still focused on what was in front of him while giving some word to his companions, four pair of eyes turn in his direction, they seemed to be troubled with his words, the yellow one was even trying to not rise her voice nevertheless there were some parts of the rant that came to be heard… but it was kind of confusing what she means with _"lose your head"_ since this member was still over his shoulders…

The charcoal colored primate turns completely to face them and say something else, after a little pause in which looked that the others were considering whatever his words were they all give resigned affirmation with their heads, shortly afterwards the five robots change their weapons back to it's originally stated and then glanced forward, just changing their stance to a defensive one again.

They weren't going to attack?… that was something good. There was a slight mechanic sound, then looking down only to contemplate the small part of this body that had switched forms again.

Small movement forward caused to gaze into the direction this action came from, the black robot had approach a couple of step, yellow orbs locket into grey ones… "Who are you?" he spoke with a demanding yet calmed tone.

So they didn't know each other,that was great… and pretty unfortunate… he was expecting to get a _name_… How you give that to someone when not even you know it?…

It wasn't too long before the interrogation continued "How you got here?… And what are your intentions in this place?…" and so he kept asking, causing to whom this questions were directed to frown slightly in frustration since neither of them could be answered, lying was immediately dismissed, the idea of speaking untruthfully to others… just seemed plain wrong, that only left the option to remain silent… this action appear to only aggravate the others, especially the red one who looked like he was ready to hit the first thing that came closer to them.

-"Hey come on, men!… Can you EVEN talk or something?!"- The scarlet primate asked/yelled with a hostile tone.

Now _that_… was something she could answer.

* * *

So, if you get this far it means that you had read my history, thanks for that by the way... Anyway, I would like to say that this fic was actually made to introduce an OC, _but obviously you already noticed that_... I was planning to do include her some where in the second season of the series and this was a test to see how people will react to it... (I still going to made the history no matter what kind of response I get, so too bad for those that didn't like it).

And well, like I said up there, if there are any grammar mistakes I apologize, I had to use most part of the time Google Translator... so yeah... and if there are some parts of the history that doesn't make sense at all... Well, give me a break! Do you have any idea of how hard it's to write something in third person without saying she or he _and_ in another language?... Is not easy!... At all!

Putting that aside, I think thats all I have to say, so leave a review, I would like to know what you liked (_or not_) from this little one-shot!

Hope to see you next time!


End file.
